Panic in the blood
by kanakochan 01
Summary: si ella no es humana..que importa ,si yo solo soy mortal que mas da- El renunciaría a todo por ella , y yo... solo la deje ir. Las palabras de Eliot me resuenan en la cabeza y no me dejaran jamas.


HOLA ,gente linda .gracias por leerme bien alo que me truje chencha .

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**discaimer:**

**Este es mi primer fanfic de Pandora hearts, yo me estoy basando mas en el anime que en el manga a quien le pertenece a Jun Mochizuki ,(gracias por su obra), aclaro ME BAZO .claro que desde el inicio se nota verdad . bien espero que les guste ,otra cosita mmm, ya tenia tiempo que había escrito esta historia inconclusa ,pero claro solo la escribí y ni la revise ni nada ( WAAA sufrí por eso) , poco a poco ( a mi parecer) mejorare , si notan que tengo alguna falta de gramática u ortografía , perdónenme bien gracias nueva mente y espero que les guste .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La habitación estaba iluminada por una sola vela , el cuerpo desnudo de una joven se revolvía junto con el cuerpo de su compañero ambos abrazados ,recorriéndose sin pudor alguno ,las manos suaves y finas de la chica se perdían en la piel blanca del joven Eliot, quien besaba desde el cuello, dando de vez en cuando sutiles mordiscos a la piel perla su amante ,,cuando hubo llegado a los senos jóvenes de la chain se quedo quieto mirándolos ,casi incrédulo a su belleza , sin poder creer a lo que estaban llegando .

~El la quería tomar tantas veces fueran posible~

-ella quería sentir, añoraba sentirlo ~

-¿por que yo ?- de los labios de su compañero salieron ligeras esas tres palabras -entre besos respondió la peli castaño,sonrió cómplice ala chica que tenia entre sus brazos, algo que compartían ambos era eso ,la enorme sinceridad ,pero había mas , mucho mas ,era el melancólico sentimiento que tenían al verse.

-Eliot-musito en su oreja ,al momento se poso sobre ella ,sus ojos brillaron llenos de excitación, suavemente su pene rozaba su entrada ya mojada ,un ligero temblor izo que el peli cenizo mirara fijamente en ella, con cuidado empezó a besarle,ella abrió un poco mas su boca ,remitiéndolo saborearla , sus lenguas jugaban entre si.

Despacio sus manos se fueron acercando a sus caderas de el ,atrapándolo,exigiendo que se cumpliera con lo que anterior mente el había dejado,lentamente el miembro del joven fue introduciéndose en ella ,lento muy lento pegando con suavidad su entrada que era finamente cubierta por esa virginidad.

-aslo ya...-alice tomo el rostro de su compañero y lo beso con suavidad,la sonrisa no se izo esperar por parte de el ,entro sin avisar, fuertemente .Al momento ella se aferro con fuerza al cuello de el, un dolor punzante se estaba apoderando de ella, pero era mas su deseo, sus piernas lo rodearon pidiendo que no se alejara,un sutil gemido se escapo de sus labios,haya la danza comenzó ,las caderas de el se movían violentamente,era demasiada la excitación,es que simplemente no podía resistirse ante ella,su cálida pelvis imploraba que fuera explorada,el quería mas de ella y quería satisfacerla,.

-ma..mas rápido hoo ,Eli-liot... - exigio la ojimalva,alzando sus caderas moviéndolas al compás de su compañero ,sus manos viajaban de sus brazos asta su pecho el cual empezaba a enrojecer,asi continuo ,encada embestida gotitas d sudor salpicaban las sabanas , presente en los cuerpos de ambos ,que ha pesar de ser inexpertos ,el goce era enloquecedor ,poco a poco la noción de sus mentes empezó a desvanecerse ,.las manos de Eliot tomaron las de Alice ,fue en ese momento que llegaron al orgasmo.

El callo rendido encima de ella,quien respiraba con dificultad,así quedaron abrazados ,sin decir una sola palabra,es que esto era algo _inevitable ,no importaba que fuera ella, o quien fuera el ._

pero esto -alguien mas se lo había dicho ,esto alguien mas se lo había pedido- entonces ¿por que no fue esa persona quien la tomo?,Esos pensamientos vagaban en la mente de la pelicastaña ,poco duraron ya que fueron apagados con los labios de Eliot, que empezaron a recorrer el cuello de Alice, quien gemía llena de placer, las manos de ella se enredaron en el cabello de Eliot.

-esto es para queno te toquen- los ojos de alice se llenaron de dudas, al momento sintio una debil comezon en el pecho izquierdo,un circulito rojizo se habia formado en aquella zona,al momento sonrio,sin entender por que ,¿por que, con el podia estar así? ,eso...- era acaso por que sin importar cuanto le bese,cuanto se le entrege el jamas se ira de su lado,ella no lo lastimaría -tal vez.

-soy tuya verdad eliot -el susodicho la abrazo con fuerza mientras undia su rostro en el espacio que quedo entre ellos .

-eres mas que eso ..y yo soy mas que tuyo-la sonrisa de Alice se formo ,ahora a sus 19 años (aparentemente) sentía que podía estar segura .

**pero ...cuento tiempo**

* * *

.HOOO

me gusto mas, que la ultima vez que lo re-escribi .

hohohohohoh

espero que les alla gustado .

kanakochan se despide


End file.
